nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Users
This is a list of the users of Wikination. Everyone can edit his name wherever it fits! * Note: This information is on the users, and not on who they are in Lovia! * Note II: This page can contain serious information. * Note III: ... though you might find some nonsense too. Don't tell anybody! By homeland What is the country (and possibly state) you live in in real life? * Americas ** Canada *** Cléo ** Mexico ** United States *** Matoro183 ** ... * Asia ** People's Republic China ** Russia ** ... * Europe ** ¿Lars Washington? (I insist upon being a European citizen, so I do not really fit in any specific country anymore. Hope you accept my point of vue ) ** (A European citizen as well) ** Belgium *** *** Robin Ferguson *** Timo van Canegem *** George Matthews ** Denmark ** France ** Germany *** Charles Walker *** Sven Plemming ** Italy *** Cléo ** the Netherlands'''This does include the Dutch province of Limburg too. ***Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** Dr. Magnus 16:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *** OWTB: Limburg *** Tahrim Veltman *** Bucurestean ** '''Norway ** Russia ** Slovakia ** Slovenia ** United Kingdom *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC): Scotland *** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:54, 2 August 2008 (UTC), England ** ... By religion What is your religious belief or affiliation in real life? * Buddhism * Christianity ** Eastern Christianity (Orthodox) *** Bucurestean ** Roman Catholicism *** OWTB *** Ben (talk) ** Protestantism ** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ** ... * Islam ** ... Options for non-believers: * Agnost * Atheist ** ** George Matthews ** * Unidentified ** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) By home situation or marital status What is your situation at home and/or what is your marital status? * Home situation ** Alone ** With boy/girlfriend ** With friends/roommate(s) ** With (one of) my parents *** *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** George Matthews *** Sven Plemming *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ** With partner * Marital status ** Boy/girlfriend'''Not being married, engaged, or cohabitating. *** OWTB *** George Matthews ** '''Cohabitating ** Engaged ** Married ** Separated/divorced ** Single *** *** Pierlot McCrooke *** Ben (talk) *** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ** Widowed By philosophy What is your look on life? Laughing is not forbidden in this section. * Aesopist: if you are a moralist, then you are an Aesopist ** Lars Washington ** (though my name doesn't suggest I am an Aesopist ) * Agathism: life sucks, but - you know - it will improve once! * Detaillist: make sure you write this with two "l"s ** ** Lars Washington * Hippie: love all, serve all - make love, not war ** ** User:Walter_Apple * Fikaist:More information: Fika, Wikipedia. if your cup coffee is by your side: life is great! ** ** George Matthews (only strong coffee!) ** ¿Lars Washington? 07:58, 19 June 2008 (UTC) * Leave-me-alone: I'm working on Wikination, wouldja! * Optimist: sunshine, a drink, and an optimist view: what else could you need? ** Robin Ferguson ** ** Ben (talk) ** Lars Washington ** Sven Plemming ** ¿Lars Washington? 07:58, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ** * Pessimist: the sun isn't always there, you know! * Realist: the truth is out there! ** Lars Washington ** George Matthews * Pierlotist: if you are Pierlot, then you are a Pierlotist ** Pierlot McCrooke * Sigillist: seals are your life, that's it. ** * Whateverist: do you care? ** OWTB By opinion on the EU What is your opinion on the European Union? * I support the EU and would even a "united Europe", comparable to the USA ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson ** George Matthews ** (because: Nationalism is an infantile disease. It is the measles of mankind. --Albert Einstein) * I support the European Union for 100% ** ** Lars Washington ** Robin Ferguson ** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * I support the European Union ** George Matthews ** Bucurestean * I support the EU, but I oppose my homeland's membership ** Sven Plemming * I support the EU, but I want Limburg to be an independent member, and not a Dutch province ** OWTB * I don't have an opinion on the EU ** --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * I think the EU has some serious issues * I oppose the European Union * I absolutely dislike the EU By favorite language What is the language you like the most? This can be your maternal language, a language you have a basic level of, or even a language you don't know at all. You just need to it! * Indo-European languages ** Germanic languages *** Dutch *** English **** (clean American or clean British) **** Lars Washington (correct American or correct British (like Mrs. Thatcher in the time)) **** George Matthews **** *** French **** *** German **** Sven Plemming *** Italian **** 09:08, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *** Jiddish **** Lars Washington *** Limburgish **** OWTB *** Palatinate German **** Sven Plemming *** Scots **** Luke McSwingley 09:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ** Romance (Italic) *** French *** Italian **** Bucurestean *** Latin **** George Matthews *** Romanian **** Bucurestean *** Spanish **** Bucurestean * Uralic languages ** Finno-Ugric languages *** Finnish **** Charles Walker - I don't speak or understand a word of it, but I think it's great! * ... By favorite holiday destination What is your Number One holiday destination in the world? Everything is allowed! * Americas ** Canada *** ** Mexico ** United States *** : Southwest (especially California) and New York City, Boston, Philadelphia... *** User:Walter_Apple *** ** ... * Asia ** People's Republic China ** Russia ** ... * Europe ** Belgium ** Denmark ** France *** ** Germany *** Sven Plemming *** Robin Ferguson ** Italy ** the Netherlands ** Norway ** Russia ** Slovakia *** OWTB ** Slovenia ** United Kingdom ** ... * Global By favorite food What is your favorite meal? * Sven Plemming: Bratwurst and Palatinate Beer and Mosel wine * : All sorts of things, including a delicious cup (big!) of caffe latte. * OWTB: Limburgish food, flaaj etc * Robin Ferguson: Vegetables and fruit * Pierlot McCrooke: Flemish fries * Lars Washington: Decent food from any country (no unhealthy snacks or junk food or drinks) References and notes Users